


The Pumkin Farm

by plant_boi_potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy mentioned, Gen, Nymphadora Tonks mentioned - Freeform, Pumpkins, other Potter children mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plant_boi_potter/pseuds/plant_boi_potter
Summary: "I did once morph into Harry and gave an entire interview to the Wizard's Voice that I'm leaving the ministry and starting a pumpkin farm in Wales..."





	The Pumkin Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr gif set of Teddy Lupin by the wonderful Simon Plant (kapitan5o on tumblr) 
> 
>  
> 
> [ Simon's original post](https://kapitan5o.tumblr.com/post/182223669766/as-a-metamorphagus-who-is-the-one-person-you-want)

"Edward Remus Lupin!" Her voice reverberated off the walls like a gunshot. The foyer was so dark and echoey that it sounded a lot louder than it really was.  
The small woman made her way steadily through the house, thunderous grey eyes below the billowing of brown hair. Wrinkles had grown where her smile lines should have been but she moved with the grace and stern vigour of someone twenty years younger.

Locating the boy in question was an easy feat, his blue hair striking against the afternoon sunlight filtering through the conservatories large windows. He had his stockinged feet languidly thrown over the sofa that he wasn't sat on when Andromeda Tonks came stalking into the room. He immediately swept them off the sofa and onto the floor while Andromeda lectured him about impertinence. He waited patiently for her to trail off and refocus on what else she needed to tell him off for. It wasn't long until he realised he'd drifted off.

"Are you listening to me young man!"  
"Yes, yes", he nodded, suddenly attentive, a small smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.  
"Did you or did you not give that speech?"  
"What speech?" His voice was easy but his hair yellowed at the ends.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about Teddy and I'm sure your god father would be very upset - will be", she amended hastily. "Will be very upset when he catches wind of this". 

Andromeda was always a very private person and she still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea that the Prophet (and just about every other wizarding newspaper) kept tabs on everything Harry did. 

Her voice softened considerably. "Oh, Teddy." She draped herself over the sofa next to him like a wilted rose, bowing her head so it was near his right cheek. "Sometimes you remind me so much of your mother."

Teddy's hair streaked Magenta. 

\---

"Did you really? And what did they say?" Harry was beside himself. His laughter had died down since Teddy had told him what had happened and his face was a mismatched picture of stern discipline and incredulous awe.  
"You- You morphed into me and gave an entire interview to the wizards voice? How did you manage to sit for that long in those awful chairs without groaning?"  
"I'm not actually you?" Teddy pointed at him accusingly across the table with a forkful of spaghetti.  
"There is that." Harry mused, digging into a gravy soaked meatball. "And more to the point, you're barely sixteen!"  
"You flew a flying car into the whomping willow when you were twelve!" Teddy countered easily, shrugging off Harry's visible discomfort. 

James Potter watched this exchange over his heaped plate with dismay. "If I'd done that you'd have lost your nut Dad!" He whined.  
"I would have", Harry conceded, raising his eyes to meet the challenge of his eldest son.  
"Why doesn't he get in trouble then?" James, who was years younger than Teddy inclined his chin towards him.  
"Because." Harry tapped on his leg as he played for time. "You're my son and I have to discipline you as your parent."  
"No fair." James sulked. Then, under his breath. "I wish I was an orphan".

Andromeda had dropped Teddy at Grimmauld Place in the hope that Harry would discipline him, or reprimand him, or perhaps both. Teddy wasn't quite sure. But the youngest Black sister knew she was soft on Teddy, especially where his parents were concerned. 

Harry, however hard-handed he was meant to be, also had a soft spot for his godson.

\---

When James had slogged off to bed (the last of the Potter children to sleep, naturally), Harry settled on the sofa beside his exhausted Godson. "I still can't believe you told the Voice I was quitting my job to start a pumpkin farm in Wales." 

"Why? That's what cousin Draco did." Teddy yawned. On the word 'Draco' Teddy's eyes shifted from his usual sleepy hazel to an icy blue.  
Harry's breath caught in his throat. He wasn't even sure Teddy was fully aware how his form shimmered, almost rippling every time he talked about people he liked. Harry certainly wasn't going to point it out.

He didn't think about Draco Malfoy all that often, hardly at all, really. He hadn't seen him in years - aside from the quick flashes of blonde hair when dropping James at Hogsmede station. But Teddy had become quite close with what was otherwise his estranged family and he never spoke of Malfoy with malice. 

Harry decided not to dwell on it too much as he patted Teddy awkwardly on the leg before excusing himself to bed with as many "don't stay up too late's" as he could muster. 

After all, Teddy wasn't really his son. 

\--- 

Harry dwelt on it.  
He spent the night with a head full of Malfoy. 

His ex wife would have chided him for not thinking of more important things - like how he was going to handle showing up to work when he'd unofficially resigned, or how to approach anyone who asked about the interview. He supposed he could just move to a Pumpkin farm... after all, that's what Draco had done. 

Yeah, maybe he'd go and start a Pumpkin Farm in Wales. That sounded nice.

For the first time in months Harry fell into a nice dreamless sleep. 

\---


End file.
